


Evelynn's Prey

by gunnerjenson



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunnerjenson/pseuds/gunnerjenson
Summary: A fan of KD/A fan get lucky in more ways than one when he is given a night with a hungry Evelynn.





	Evelynn's Prey

The elevator door slid open, and the beautiful diva Evelynn was standing there with her hand out. Tom shoved his hand in his pocket and brought forth the elevator key. “You gave this to me at the concert,” Tom said.

"Ah yes, this way," she spoke as she urged him towards the bedroom. She locked the elevator door behind them and led the way to the bedroom, hips swaying back and forth even being in a simple robe didn’t diminish her beauty. Tom utterly mesmerized and followed the sway of her shapely ass.

They came to another door within the, and as they entered the room beyond it a wave of lust hit him, he just had to reach out and touch her ass. He did so, and she giggled and told him "Let me take my panties off first."

She closed the door and pushed Tom down on the lavish green bed. She untied her robe letting it drop to her feet. She gave a quick spin as she slid her panties down exposing wet sex to him for only a moment.

"Do you like what you see? I will make this night last forever with you," Evelynn stated. 

"It’s a dream come true to spend this night together" Tom added reaching for his wallet to retrieve a condom.

"Mmm, there is no need for this. It will ruin my pleasure, now, get naked" Evelynn replied as she forced Tom to undress, she then lifted her leg in the air and threw her panties at Tom leaving her bare naked, save the landing strip.

Tom took the panties and inhaled deeply, the scent of moist pussy lingered in his nostrils, and he threw them to the floor, he then grabbed the foot that the cute black panties once hung from and admired them. French manicure painted with black nail polish, pressing her soles against his face, god they were perfect, she was perfect. As he began kissing her foot, he maneuvered his way up her leg she started to crawl forward.

Tom's cock started to throb in her hands, "Oh, you like this? Well it is my turn now, and I am in no mood to play around," She teased as she removed her leg from Tom's kisses and started working his dick. After wrapping her perfect hand around the base and tip of his cock, kneading Tom’s balls with her other hand.

“Now how about we 69 love,” Evelynn said pulling her hand away from his now throbbing dick. Tom laid down on the bed as Evelynn climbed on top of him exposing her beautiful cunt and ass by hovering it over Tom's face. She then pursued her purple glossed lips and lowered her head into Tom's groin until his throbbing cock disappeared in her mouth, Tom then grabbed both beautifully pale globes that were her ass cheeks as she lowered her cunt right into his face.

Tom attacked her pussy lips, sucking them, tasting them, nibbling playfully on them, proceeding to eat her pussy, diving his tongue deep into her snatch, teasing her clit with his lower lip while she went to town on his dick.

Feeling he was coming close to erupting Evelynn dismounted him and spread her perfect legs at the edge of the bed until they were almost linear, her soles wrinkled as she curled her toes and then she proceeded to lick her hand and rub it into her wet cunt. Her pussy's complexion was a bluish grey hue; Tom naturally figured it to be the room’s lighting. He cared more for how her pussy lips glistened with moisture begging for a cock to separate them. A scent filled the room that drove his lust over the edge, clouding his mind to the point he missed her tail wagging back and forth.

"Come, fuck me now. Yes?" Evelynn stated.

Tom rose up from the bed and aimed his cock at her cunt, aligning it perfectly, then as if an unworldly force was warning him urgently to halt, clarity struck.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this; I'm a virgin" Tom said as he motioned away to grab his clothes but was halted as Evelynn rose up and pushed Tom back onto the bed, straddled him and aligned his cock to her cunt.

"Mmmm, I love poor defenseless young virgin fans" Evelynn then thrust down unto his hard cock, enveloping it in one fell swoop, stealing his virginity as she started to moan loudly.

"You cra-crazy.. crazy good.." Tom started to say, but was overwhelmed by the feeling of his first cunt, wrapped firmly around his hard cock.

Tom could feel the insides of Evelynn's vagina pulsating, twisting and tightening around his hard shaft as if she were milking him of his cum. Evelynn pinned his torso with her palms, uttering the unbearably lusty yet ominous words into his ear, “I want your soul take this pleasure as I take your cum. I suggest you remember this pleasure in your last moments." 

This was enough to send Tom into the abyss of lust, his balls tightened. He was about to cum when her tail wrapped and tightened around his cock stopping his orgasm. She has a tail people don’t have tails! 

"Not so fast silly boy, I want to savor your soul first" Evelynn decreed as rode him cowgirl position with what seemed inhuman strength. 

Only then did Tom realize her fingers were no longer delicate and luscious as they once were; they were more claw-like and shined like gold.

"WHAT ARE—"

"Hush now and enjoy the loss of your soul,” Evelynn said silencing him with her bloody claw. “I need you; now you are going to shoot your life making seed and soul into my wet, warm cunt, where a little bit of you will stay for all eternity as a part of me. That way you won’t be forgotten about after all a girl has got to eat. It’s not personal just nature," she spoke smothering him with those deliciously unholy breasts.

Evelynn’s pussy grew more taught as she began to suck his soul through his cock. Tom's mind reeling; realizing why she didn't even enquire a condom, he should have seen the warning sign, pleasure building. Tom felt his balls tighten in anticipation.

"Yes, seal your fate! Pump your cum and soul into my wet pussy! CUM IN MY WOMB AND END MY HUNGER!" Evelynn commanded. Tom's cock twitched eagerly ready for release as she whispered "Cum inside me, fill me up. You know you want to give your soul to me, think how much pleasure you will feel trying to knock me up human filling me to the brim."

Tom couldn't help but explode in her tight cunt, feeling his cum leave him along with fragments of his soul, he kept cumming and cumming until he fainted, not before he hears Evelynn, "WHAT A PROTECTION CHARM?! DAMN IT!"

Everything hurt for Tom when he came too. As he sat up, his head began to ache like an egg cracked open by a sledgehammer. “Last night was nothing but a nasty dream,” Tom said aloud finding himself in his hotel room. 

Tom stood up slowly walking into the bathroom he brushed his teeth and began to undress for a quick shower. He was stunned to several barely healed scars upon his chest and stomach. The second shock to his system was when he plucked a razor sharp gold colored object from the wound. He rushed to check his phone as a text came through.

"Hey boy great time last night I still need more love Eve"


End file.
